Ernest the Chicken
Walk-through: 1) Talk to Veronica and she will ask if you can help her and that her Fiance, Ernest, went into the house to look for directions because they are lost and he hasn’t returned yet and wants to go look for him. 2) Walk into the Mansion and go up the stairs then up the ladder to your East.Open the door to your East and Speak to Professor Oddenstein. Tell him you are looking for Ernest. He will say that he is helping him with one of his experiments and says that he is a chicken. He said he turned into a chicken after testing a machine known as a pouletmorph. You tell him to change him back, but he can’t for his machine is broken and that Poltergeists like to hide his things, so say that you will go and look for the supplies to fix his machine to turn Ernest back to normal. He will give you some hints to where you might find these materials. 3) Inspect the table and take the fish food. Climb down the ladder and go through the door to your North-West, then the door to your South and inspect the cabinet and take the poison. Make your way back down stairs and go West and open the door. There will be an odd looking door in the South-Western part of the room, click on it and go down in the basement. Run to the far Western part of the room and open the door and inspect the crate to obtain the can of oil. We are going to make our way outside now, go back to where you entered the build, but you can exit through that way, instead, go to the Easter door and open it. Go through the next door to your East and open the odd looking door to your North. Make your way around the Mansion to the North-West Until you find Compost Mound, inspect it ( you will need the spade for this part) and you find a key. Make your way south to the fountain. Double click the Poison and use it on the Fish food then inspect the fountain to use the poisoned fish food and kill the Piranhas inside and obtain the gauge. Go back inside so we can get the last material for the quest. Once inside, go into the room to your West and then through the door to your North and make your way around the hallway and open the door that will require you open it with a key ( be prepared to be attacked by a level 7 skeleton). Go inside and inspect the crate that says “rubber tubes” and take the rubber tube and make your way back out of the door. Now we are going to go back upstairs where the professor is located and talk to him. 4) Speak to the Professor and he will ask he if you have all the materials. Hand him the materials you found. He will say he will get the machine working in no time. This is will end the quest and you will be rewarded with 4 quest points and 300 gp. QUEST COMPLETE